Won't cry
by Carolina Riddle
Summary: Draco's done something he will never forgive himself for. He remembers the night it happened. Songfic!!!


Disclaimer: Nothing in this story belongs to me. The characters are from the wonderful JK Rowling, my goddess. And the song used here is "Won't cry" by the best Dutch band ever: Krezip!  
  
Summary: This is just a little songfic about my favorite evil blond, Draco Malfoy. It plays one year after the seventh year of the Gang. Draco remembers that night, the Night of the Happenings.  
  
A/N: Words in Italics means that it's Draco's thoughts that night, one year earlier.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You hoped that if you'd forget your memories  
  
That they'd forget you too  
  
You put a bandage on your aching spot  
  
And that will make you feel good  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The snow stuck to his black boots as he made his way through the snow. It was cold outside, air came out of his mouth in little clouds, and his cheeks were red. The wind played with his hair as he stopped under a tree at the entrance to the woods behind his house. He searched the ground and sat down on a trunk of an old tree. His mind had been so clouded today, he couldn't think. Slowly he pulled up his left sleeve.  
  
It still was there, burnt black into his pale skin. The Dark Mark. He'd gotten it two years ago, on his sixteenth birthday. It hurt, thinking about that. It had been something to look out to, then. But now, it was the Mark of something horrible. It kept reminding him, although he didn't want to, of that night, exactly one year ago. But he never thought of it. He just couldn't. He should be happy, but he wasn't. It hurt so, and he couldn't keep it hidden in the back of his mind forever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I think someone should have told you that  
  
This ain't the way it works  
  
And that you have to work it out some day  
  
You will, yeah  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tonight he would. He would remember it, and then forget it forever.  
  
That night every single person at Hogwarts had been exited. Today was the day of the Newyear's Ball, and all student had to dress up and attend the Ball. Girls running through the hallways, looking for an empty bathroom to do their hair, boys checking themselves in the mirrors in the hallway. He had been exited, but not because of the Ball. He was exited because he would have the night of his life. It had been cold, and it had been snowing, but he sat outside anyway. On a bench between some rosebushes, he waited. Waited for it to happen, as was promised.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It takes you further every time  
  
It will make you sweat like Hell  
  
You just can't keep gnashing your teeth forever  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
His hands were balled to fists now. Sweat pearling on his forehead, his hair sticking to his temples. It hurt so much to remember it. He hated it. What had he done that night? And how could he have done it. He didn't regret it. It had been for the best. But he hated himself for doing something like that. He didn't want to remember it; he had to. And it hurt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Won't cry  
  
Why wouldn't you  
  
No, won't let them get to you  
  
Won't cry  
  
And if anyone would try to tell you that  
  
This ain't the way it works  
  
They're wrong  
  
They're wrong, so wrong  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She had tried to tell him that he had to do it, remember it. But she didn't know. She had no idea how hard it was, how much trouble it cost to remember, how much pain, and how many tears. And she didn't know what he had done to them, to her.  
  
He wanted to cry, to yell, to scream. But he couldn't. He was, after all, a Malfoy. And they didn't cry. No matter what.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well you've done enough to prove us all  
  
Won't let them get you down  
  
But now I think the moment's here  
  
To show yourself you weaknesses  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They would come at midnight, with about twenty to thirty persons. And he would be there to take care that it all went all right inside the castle. But he preferred to wait outside in the snow. He didn't know how long he had been sitting there, but suddenly he heard noises. The high laughing of a girl, and the soft snicker of a boy. He looked around himself to see where it came from. And then it struck him. It was they. He checked his watch. Five minutes to midnight, and they were outside. Damn it. Now he had to get them back inside in only five minutes. He looked at them, coming his way without knowing. His untidy black hair couldn't even be tamed this night, not even his last night. His glasses sparkled in the light of the few stars. His dark blue clothes made him look older, somehow. And she.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I see you've figured out by now  
  
This ain't the way things go  
  
And the time has come to work it out  
  
You will, yeah  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He didn't want to, he couldn't. The memories first came so slowly, and he had to try so hard. But now, he almost couldn't stop them anymore. He could even smell her perfume, mingled with the strong scent of the rosebushes.  
  
She looked so beautiful that it struck him at first. He never knew it, that she could look so nice. Her flaming red hair stood out into the dark night, and into the white snow. The dress she wore was from green velvet, and very simple. But she looked just amazing. He didn't know how long she had been saving money to buy this dress, or maybe she had borrowed it from Granger.  
  
They suddenly stopped, and stared in his direction. He had gotten so amazed that he had walked straight onto the path.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It takes you further every time  
  
It will make you sweat like Hell  
  
You just can't keep gnashing you teeth forever  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Malfoy?" Potter said in a whisper.  
  
But then it happened. About thirty man came out of the woods, slowly. They surrounded the three of them. He felt his heart jump. They had even surprised him. Just because of her. Damn. Potter whispered again: "It's OK, Gin." He pulled the girl closer to his side, and moved his hand to get his wand from his pocket.  
  
But he was to slow. "Expelliarmus!" they yelled from every side. Potters wand flew through the air, and landed on the ground outside the circle. She didn't have her wand with her. Stupid girl, how could she forget her wand?  
  
Then the Dark Lord stepped into the middle of the circle, and laid his hand on his shoulder. "Thank you for helping us so much. You've done your job well." She stared at him, and Potter did too. Then Potter turned his head away, and looked at his shoes. But she kept her gaze on him. Her voice was as soft as the falling flocks of snow. "I had never expected this from you, Draco Malfoy." Well, he knew that all right. That was the whole plan of him on Hogwarts. People should hate him, be scared of him, but the attack from his side would still come unexpected. And then she had said the most horrible thing he could have expected, and he couldn't cope with it: "Draco Malfoy, how could you do this to me?" Her words were barely more than a whisper, but he caught them perfectly.  
  
And it hurt. His wand slipped in his sweating fingers, just as the Dark Lord spoke the words, and pointed his wand to Potter: "Avada Kedavra."  
  
The boy fell to the ground with a soft sound. And she looked at her lover and fell down on her knees. All the Death Eater laughed, but he couldn't laugh along.  
  
He picked his wand up from the ground and pointed it at her. "Obliviate." Came the words. She fell back as the spell hit her on her forehead.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Won't cry  
  
Why wouldn't you  
  
No, won't let them get to you  
  
Won't cry  
  
And if anyone would try to tell you that  
  
This ain't the way it works  
  
They're wrong  
  
They're wrong, so wrong  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone fell silent, and he did something so horrible, that he knew he would never forgive himself. He kneeled down before the Dark Lord and asked him: "Master, I have to ask if."  
  
"Draco, are you there?" Her voice sounded like tinkling bells through the trees. He raised his head from his hands and looked at her. "What are you doing here? It's far too cold to stay outside. Come on inside, and have dinner," she said. He slowly stood up and walked to the girl. "Yes, of course," he said, his face expressionless. He took her outstretched hand and pulled her close. "Virginia, I love you. You know that, don't you? I would never do anything to hurt you." "Of course I know that, darling. Now stop being sentimental and come with me."  
  
A/N: So, what do you think. Is it all right? Or is it just another crappy teenager story? Tell me! Please, please, please review! I'm so desperate that even flames are welcome (.  
  
The end is a bit crappy, and I know it. Just can't help it. 


End file.
